Ways to Get the Girl of Your Dreams
by PandaKimchi
Summary: Japan gives America a book that he wrote so America can try to get Vietnam to be his.
1. Chapter 1

"Blah, blah, blah, blah-" That was all America was hearing at the World Conference. He didn't know who was talking, what they were saying…and honestly didn't care either. All his attention was on Vietnam, who was across the room looking uncomfortable He rested his elbow on the desk and placed one cheek in his hand and let out a content sigh.

An elbow jabbed at his side,making him jerk backwards into his chair which created a shrill squeak. Countries glanced at him and turned back away, seeing it was typical America who was making so much noise. A finger tapped America's shoulder, so he turned around to find the culprit of elbowing him. England.

"_Pay attention_," he hissed chidingly.

America stuck his tongue out at him and scooted his chair forward to continue his gawking.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, America ran over to Vietnam (with England yelling after him not to run) waving his hands crazily."VietNAMMM!" he yelled, opening his arms wide open to tackle her into a hug. Vietnam managed to grab both his hands, preventing them from wrapping around her back. Deciding that she was trying to give him a handshake, America grasped her hands and began shaking them wildly.

"A-America," Vietnam managed out," c-could you stop, p-please?"

"Sure!" he replied. Vietnam muttered a quick thanks and tried to walk away, only to realize she was being firmly held in place. Her eyes fell down to her hands, which were still being held firmly by the blond nation.

"I have to go..."

"Kay!" he replied, still holding her hands win a grin plastered on his face.

Vietnam sighed."...Could you let go of my hands?"

Reluctantly, he did what he was asked too. Vietnam murmured a quick good-bye, before rushing out of the room. " Bye Vietnam!" he called after her.

Suddenly Japan appeared out of nowhere in front of him. America yelped and jumped backwards, before gaping in wonder. " Dude! How'd ya do that?!"

"Ninja skills."

"Whoa! Cool!"

"Thank you. It seems to me, that you have some trouble with Vietnam."

" Trouble?"

" Love trouble," he whispered.

"Love trouble?" he repeated." You mean like, trouble with burgers? I love burgers and they love me, so there's no problem there!"

Japan sighed. Really, America was too clueless. "Here," Japan said as he handed a book to America. "This will help you get her."

"Ways to get the girl?" America read out loud from the cover of the small book. "What is this?" He looked up but Japan was gone_. Hmm.. I'll give this book a try._

* * *

**So here is the introduction to the story. ****Send some ideas for how America will act! Like romantic, tsundere…**** Yeah stuff like that. So review if you can!**


	2. The romantic way

Hello~ thanks for reviewing guys ^_^ Sorry if the characters are OCC. ( Well America is suppose to be OCC but yeah like his normal self is OCC.)

Chi Usagi : You found this story! Yay~ * does happy dance.*

Shweet Puffball : Thank you~ It's been continued =D

**Bold: The stuff that was in the book**

_Italics: What America is thinking._

Normal: The story

* * *

America was in his couch at home flipping the book to the first page." The Romantic way?"He read out loud and looked underneath it too see a note. **Vietnam is in her house today. You should know where it is. Do only one way each day.- Japan.**

So Japan was a stalker as well? That was pretty cool. But not as awesome or cool as him, the hero.

After reading the page and it, America changed into a tuxedo (step 1 check!) and set off to go to Vietnam's house bringing the book..

It happened to be raining on that day and as America stepped out of his private plane the mud got on his black dress shoes. America swore under his breath and carefully stepped around the places that looked muddy. When he reached the entrance he was drenched and muddy. He knocked on the wooden door.

Vietnam opened the door and her eyes grew wide when she saw America. " W-why are you here? And what happened to you?"

"I'm here to be romantic. And rain happened." America stated bluntly.

Vietnam blinked. "…okay.. Come in. You'll get even wetter standing outside. America stepped inside and turned his back to Vietnam and took out his book (Fortunately it wasn't wet.)

**When you see her, compliment her eyes.**

_Alright.. _America stared at Vietnam's eyes. _They're a honey color…_

"Your eyes are the color of honey."

"Yes, I know."

_Did that work? I think so._ He turned around and looked at page again.

**Say how pretty she is now.**

_Haha! That's simple!_

"You're very pretty."

Vietnam looked surprise. "Really?

America smiled brightly at her. "Yep! The hero never lies!"

Her face turned a light shade of pink"… I-I'll go get you a towel."" She then ran off then to another part of the house.

America checked the book again.

**Say that you're cold, then hug her ****gently**** and then hold her hands, and compliment her clothes.**

America read that line and was puzzled how 'gently' was under lined multiple times with a blue marker. Soon he heard footsteps and he put his book back into the inside pocket of his suit.

"Hey, Vietnam I-"America turned around to say how 'cold' he was but stopped when Vietnam reached up and put a green towel on his hair. Vietnam gave him a small smile. America stared at her face and gradually his face got redder. For once he was speechless. There was an awkward silence.

Looking outside now, America noticed the rain was going away. He should go now or the rain may get heavier later. "Well Vietnam, the hero must go now! " He said winking.

"Bye." Vietnam said in a monotone as she closed the door behind him.

_**AN: **_**So review if you want more chapters. Tell me how to improve this story too!**** And suggest different ways for America to act! ****Thank you!~**


	3. The Angsty Way

**The Angsty Way. **

**Suggested by ****Shweet Puffball**

**Yay thank you for review! And Shweet Puffball thanks for the great idea! I changed the name though since emo is a serious thing and this is a not so serious story (didn't want any emo person to read this and get offended by how America is acting.). Hope you don't mind!**

**Bold: The stuff that was in the book**

_Italics: What America is thinking._

Normal: The story

* * *

America woke up to the sound of knocking at his front door. Groggily, he put his glasses on and answered the door. He looked down at a shorter man with short brown hair. "Mail." The man handed him a small package and left his house. "THANK YOU, FELLOW CITZEN!" America yelled after him.

Without seeing who it was from, America jumped on his couch and ripped the box apart, finding a black object and a note. The note said: "From Japan. Use this wig for your next method in the book." America got up and ran to the bathroom; the place where he put the book yesterday. He opened it up to page he had marked.

" The Angsty Way?"America read. "What's angsty?" America said hoping someone would tell him. When no one replied he went on the internet and looked it up.

He found out later it meant something like anxiety or something. He went back to the book and read it.

**Girls love the depressed kind of type.**

America was hardly ever depressed…Except for that one time with England a long time ago. America shook his head trying to forget.

**Vietnam is walking in a park today. Be at the oak tree at exactly 12:00pm since Vietnam will pass by at that time.**

It was scary how Japan knew these things.

**First wear the wig, and dress in completely black clothes.**

America successfully put the wig on and went upstairs to find black clothes he had. He found a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket but couldn't find black pants. His black dress pants were still wet from yesterday. He looked around so more and finally found navy blue jeans. They weren't black but close enough.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His wig looked exactly like his hair except that his Nantucket was missing and it was black. He thought he looked awesome. Any girl would fall for him instantly! _I can't wait for Vietnam to see me!_

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost 11:30. Fudge! He should go right now or else Vietnam would miss the chance to see him! He quickly stuffed his book into his pocket, grabbed a hamburger, and left his house.

He managed to get there 5 minutes before it was 12:00pm. It was sunny day outside and he could hear the laughs of children nearby. He leaned against the oak wood and began to read the next step of the book.

**When you see her be quiet and silently wave at her to get her attention.**

_That's super simple!_

As his eyes peered over his book, he saw a Vietnamese girl strolling through the path wearing a jacket and a plain white sundress. It was now!

"VIET-!" He shut his mouth as soon as remembered the step about being quiet. Vietnam looked around and saw America waving franticly at her.

While she walking toward him with a strange expression America snuck a look at the next step.

**Be quiet and mysterious and make your eyes watery.**

Wait. How could he make his eyes watery? He thought hard for any idea and turned around and smashed his head into the tree. The birds in tree chirped nervously and some flew away. He could feel his eyes watering up. There was probably a bruise on his forehead but it didn't hurt; since nothing could really hurt the hero.

"America?"

America looked up to see Vietnam staring at him as if he was a ghost. Ghosts are really scary.

He nodded at her. Vietnam gazed at his hair. "What happened to your hair?" He nodded again in response. He was supposed to be quiet.

"Where's your…thing that' sticks up?" Vietnam motioned something with her hands near the top of her head.

He nodded again. Vietnam twitched her eye. _Is she getting irritated with me? What the crap?_ America rolled to his side so Vietnam would only see his back and looked the book.

**Give short answers when she asks you questions. Try to make yourself cry soon after.**

He rolled over so Vietnam could see his front side. "I dyed my hair black. My Nantucket ran away."

Vietnam raised an eyebrow. "Your Nantucket ran away..." She paused for a minute before asking. "Why did you dye your hair black? It was perfectly fine blonde."

_So she liked my hair? Aww. _

America was crying now. He was about to get up and tackle her with a hug; but managed to control himself.

Vietnam bent down." A-are you crying?"

America nodded and pointed toward the sky. Vietnam looked at where he was pointing.

Using this opportunity America looked at his book.

**Tell her that your tears would stop if she goes out with you.**

America put the book away as soon as Vietnam turned back around. "I don't see anything." She said confused. America got up and held her hands. Good. He was still crying. Vietnam's eye darted at his hands and at his face with a surprised expression.

He smirked slightly. "See my tears?" Vietnam nodded. " Do you see my pain?" Vietnam looked at him perplexed. " My tears and pain will stop-"He paused for dramatic effect. "If you go out with me."

Vietnam squeezed his hands hard enough so that he would let go and took off his wig.

"No." She replied, and tossed the wig back at him.

She walked way continuing her walk. America was stunned for some time before calling after her. " Please?~" He got another no in response. He pouted and went back home again. This way didn't work out so well for him either.

* * *

**Hetalia Purple Bunny****: Thank you! You found this story too! I'm thinking about making a Vietnam point of view of this after America is done with the book.**

**SouthWorld**** : I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY but I can't really make this a America/Russia/Vietnam, since it would be very difficult to write and I'm not a fan of Vietnamx Russia. Hope you understand!~**

**Chi Usagi****: His voice changes in it? Ooo. **

**mysterywings****: that gave me an idea!**

**ThisAintMakeBelieve**** : Those are really great! I'll put some of those into future chapters!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Please suggest more ways for America to act too. I might do a tsundere chapter next ( CUS I LOVE THEM) 'll get to ****ThisAintMakeBelieve****'s suggestions after~**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


	4. The Badass Way

**The Badass Way**

**Suggested by ****ThisAintMakeBelieve**

**WARNING:I abuse the word badass here… Thank you ****ThisAintMakeBelieve**** for the idea of this!~ I decided to not do the Tsundere one…yet.**

* * *

America was at McDona**l**ds sipping a large soda and eating 5 hamburgers. People were giving him strange looks but he ignored all of them.

He remembered the book he had and took it out of his pocket.

**The Badass Way.**

Badass? America smirked. He invented badass. He didn't need this book to show him how 'badass' he was. In fact he was going to rip this book apart in a badass way to show how badass he was.

As he was about to tear this book apart, a strange Japanese man with black hair with sunglasses took the book from him and placed it on the table while shaking his head with disapproval.

America blinked and soon the Japanese man disappeared. He guessed that the strange person was Japan (in a bad disguise) telling him to not rip the book. He read the page.

**Vietnam is in her house today too. China is visiting her like he does with other Asian nations.**

"With China?" America yelled angrily, earning him more looks (which he didn't notice.) He felt a pain in his chest. Were all the hamburgers he ate getting to him?

**First of all, wear a black leather jacket, jeans, sunglasses and dark colored shoes.**

He got up and left McDonalds'; hearing people sigh in relief when he left. _I'm the hero so they're cheering me on for my heroic duty! _he thought happily.

* * *

He looked at the mirror when he was finish dressing up. His outfit practically screamed badass! He wore contacts too so he could see through his sunglasses. He even bought some candy cigarettes and had one sticking out of his mouth right now. It added a nice touch to his badassness.

When got to Vietnam's house, he read the next step in his book. Luckily it wasn't raining on this day. He stuck another candy cigarette in his mouth.

**If she's with another man push that man out of the house. Then pin her against the wall—**

"America? What are you doing here, aru?" A voice said.

America wasn't finished reading but put the book away and turned around to face China and Vietnam who both had their eyes widened.

He tried to smile, but he just couldn't.

"America, you should come in, aru." China said. Vietnam stepped on China's foot, and flashed an angry looked at him. " Ow, aru!" China didn't take the hint.

America lowered his sunglasses and walked inside the house. He shoved China out the door. " What, aru?" China turned around, only to meet a slamming door to his face. He could see stars now!

Vietnam stood there speechless. She regained her voice soon and glared at America. "Why did you push him out?"

America stared coolly at the door." Meh, he'll live." _Maybe I overdid it with the slamming…What was the next step?... Oh ya!_

America held Vietnam by the shoulders. He pushed her against the wall, his arms just above her head.

" America, let me go." America smirked like a badass in response.

After awhile America's badass smirked faded away. "Umm. I have no idea what to do now." He said sheepishly.

Vietnam took America's candy cigarette from his mouth and jabbed him in his arm, making his arms go down. She took this chance and backed away from him.

" I'm going to let China back in!" She yelled.

As her back faced him, America quickly flipped to the page and finished the sentence.

**Then pin her against the wall and kiss her forcefully.**

Forcefully? What did that mean? Anyways he knew what kiss meant.

America ran toward Vietnam with his arms wide open. " VIIIEETTTTTTTTNAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!" The Asian nation turned around, clearly irritated. America puckered his lips. Her face was closer,… and closer..

"_TWACK!"_

He ran smack into Vietnam's kick. Vietnam let a small laugh escape. She rubbed her shoe in his face for a while before letting go.

America landed on his butt, he groaned and stood up. He pushed his sunglasses up. That hurt his pride and body. What would be the most badass thing to say?

"There are of lots of people in the world. But you're the only one for me." America said winking seductively. That was going to be a badass quote one day.

Vietnam raised an eyebrow. She opened the door and dragged a knocked-out China inside.

America used the opportunity to look at the next step.

**You should have the girl by now.**

..That didn't help at all.

America pouted. "I-I better leave."

Vietnam turned her head to him. "Yes, I agree that you should leave too."

"HAHA! I'll be back soon though! The badass hero ALWAYS comes back!" America's mood brightened with that said and left Vietnam's house.

* * *

**Yay another chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone!**

**Hetalia Purple Bunny****: True!~ ^_^ **

**Valkyrie99****: Haha! IKR**

**Nang Tien****: Cute idea!~**

**Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD****: Great!~**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. Please send in suggestions for more ways~**


	5. The Shy Way

**The Shy Way**

**Suggested by: ****Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD**** and ****ThisAintMakeBelieve**

**Thank you!~Hope I didn't disappoint.**

* * *

Saturday morning cartoons. America got up early to watch them. Just as he sat down to turn on the TV, knocking at the door came.

_Knock,knock!_

He got up and jumped over his couch like a boss. He opened the door with a wide grin and found Japan standing there.

" Hiya Japan!"

" America, we must go." He said looking at his watch. He looked up at the American's face with a serious expression. "Go get the book!"

"Alright?" Few seconds later America came back with the book Japan pulled on his hand but America stood still. "I'm still in my pajamas, dude." He complained.

"It's okay. Now come on." Japan started pushing America toward his car. Japan sat in the driver's seat and motioned America to come in and sit in the passenger's seat.

In the car, America was reading the next page in the book.

**The Shy Way.**

**It would be a nice change from your usual personality.**

Wait, nice change from your usual personality? America gave Japan an offended look, who was tapping the steering wheel impatiently since they were stuck in traffic. "What's 'nice change from usual personality' suppose to mean, Japan?"

"F-for Vietnam." Japan said quickly. "A nice change for Vietnam."

"Vietnam likes my personality!" He pouted.

Japan smiled when the traffic was finally gone. His smile had faded away soon after. With a grim look he said," Your attempt for the 'badass way' made Vietnam dislike you. So I'm going with you to make sure the shy way makes Vietnam like you again….somewhat." He muttered the last word.

America blinked. "What?" He didn't hear a thing Japan was saying.

The Japanese man sighed and kept driving. America shrugged and kept reading the page.

**Don't make eye contact with her often. Look at the floor mostly.**

Easy enough.

**Talk quietly with few words. When you laugh, try to make it sound like you're embarrassed**

That was easy too! The car stopped and America looked out the window. It was meadow filled with, well ….grass and flowers.

Confused, America turned to look at Japan." Why would Vietnam be here?"

Japan shrugged in response. He reached into a bag and brought out a bracelet and an earplug." Here put these on." He handed America the items.

He took them and put the earplug in his ear and the bracelet on his left arm. America gawked at them. It made him feel more like a hero. "Cool! What do these do?"

"I'll talk to you through the earplug and the bracelet will shock you when you do something wrong. I just have to press this button." Japan answered and held up a green button.

"Shock? Would it hurt?"

"For you, probably not."He said. He looked out the window next to America. "Now go! Vietnam is there."

The wind blew around making Vietnam's hair fly around as she picked flowers. America smiled as he stepped out the car. It felt like one of the romantic movie scenes where the girl and heroic male would run to each other in slow motion. He should probably try that!

Before he could start running, someone pinched his left arm. He looked at his arm. Oh, the bracelet.

"_Walk toward her_!" A voice appeared out of nowhere.

He shuddered. " G-ghost?" He whimpered and looked behind him slowly.

"_No, America it's me, Japan. I'm talking to you through the earplug_." Japan sounded irritated.

"Oh. I-I wasn't scared by the way! " America sighed in relief and walked toward Vietnam.

Vietnam looked up at the American and narrowed her eyes. "Why are _you_ here?" She said coldly.

America pretended to sniffle and looked at his shoes. Vietnam waited for a response from him. When she didn't get one she continued on picking flowers.

"Um…w-why are you picking flowers?" America asked, trying to sound quiet.

"Taiwan wanted them." She answered without looking at him.

"_Sit next to her_!" Japan's voice urged him.

America sat next to her. Vietnam glanced at him with suspicion in her eyes, then she went back to work with picking flowers.

_Well this is awkward. What should I do?_

Staying quiet was what shy people did, right? So he should stay quiet.

He watched her picking the flowers. She was really pretty. Her hair was long and it looked soft. He felt his face get hot. So America turned his attention to the sky. It was a clear blue sky. Minutes passed by.

"America…"

"Huh?" America stopped dropped his gaze to Vietnam who stared at him with a confused expression.

"Did England curse you? You're being unusually quiet."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Iggy cursing me…." The bracelet shocked him several times. " Ow.. He said it wouldn't hurt." He mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

Vietnam had the expression of 'WTF' now. "A-are you okay?"

"Of course! The hero is always doing awesome!" The bracelet shocked him again.

"_A-America. Please try to be quiet_." Japan's voice pleaded.

"Oh sorry." America said aloud.

Japan face-palmed as he heard the American say that. Raising an eyebrow, Vietnam asked, "Sorry?"

America started to fidget and look at the buttercups (after being told to by Japan.) "For yesterday." He whispered (after being told by Japan to do so again.)

"It's alright. Though I think China is going to be angry for a long time." She closed her eyes to feel the breeze on her face. She opened them. "Don't you feel like we're being watched?"

"Oh heck yeah. Japan has-"

" _America_." A low threatening voice made him shut up before he was going to say that Japan was stalking Vietnam.

"Japan?" Vietnam asked.

"He's been doing, uh, research on hamburgers for me." That was a good lie.

"How strange."

"Haha… yeah.."

* * *

America was blabbering on how he thought the event had gone by. "So it was all awesome, dude! You totally helped a bunch! It was cool and chill!"

"My pleasure, America." Japan gripped the steering wheel. He couldn't wait for America to get out of his car.

* * *

**Jenni N**** :Oh MY GAWDDD. You read my story! IM HONORED! Haha it ok if it took u a while to recognize me!~ I can't believe u read my story though! I was freaking out when I found out in my email**

**xXMyOwnWayXx**** : Those are good ideas! I'll use them eventually!**

**Please review for more chapters! And leave constructive criticism id u have any~**

**Thank you!~**

**. **


	6. The showoff way

**The Showoff Way: suggested by :****Nang Tien**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR IDEA! HOPE I DIDN'T RUIN IT! I put R****ussia in it too~**

* * *

**This took awhile. I had lazy syndrome for awhile. Hehe. This is the longest thing I wrote O_o It took me 3 days lol. Thank you everyone whose reading this T.T Seriously THANK YOUUU!.I hope they're in character.**

**Victor Petrenko****: Glad I could make you lol XD**

**JapanFangirl talktoJapanandDIE****: Haha thanks! If you need more help tell me!~**

**Hetalia Purple & BunnyChi Usagi****: Thanks! Well I wanted to get through most of the suggestions before ending it though. **

**Hello I'm AWESOME-and-WEIRD**** : That's true lol**

**Jenni N**** : I freaked out like in fangirl way lol. OMG I still can't believe you read one of my stories! EEK!**

* * *

America was casually walking around in the forest, since it made him feel adventurous, with his tiny flashlight leading the way. He went in there once in awhile. It was late at night and he was whistling tunes of patriotic songs. He stopped behind a bush that was next to an abandoned warehouse, when he heard certain voices.

"Help you…in there?" A strangely familiar female voice asked.

"Da"

America nearly choked on his saliva. He did a double take to make sure it was them. Yup. Russia and Vietnam. Why were they here? He eyed the Russian man suspiciously as he and Vietnam went inside the warehouse. America didn't trust that guy sometimes. Right now, he didn't trust the dude at all. He needed to save Vietnam from the creepy Russian guy!

He took the small book that Japan had given him out of the pocket of his gray sweatshirt. It should give him an idea right now.

Darn. Not enough light.

Turning on the flashlight again, the light scanned the page while he was reading it.

**Show-off way.**

Skipping a few lines to the steps.

**Help her with things.**

That's what he always did!

**After, helping her with something give her a wink, pose, etc.**

**It should impress her.**

Perfect! This would go well with his heroic actions of saving her! Leaves flew out as America got up from behind the bush. He trampled over the poor bush to go to the warehouse.

He opened the door partially, after some effort. It didn't want to be opened but he managed to . Wiping sweat from his forehead America peeked inside. It was dark and looked a lot smaller from the outside. Piles and piles of boxes were scattered all over the place; some even touching the ceiling. He scrunched up his nose as the dusty odor flowed into his nostrils. The door gave a disgruntled creak as America opened it even further.

He gingerly walked inside and peered around. This would be the perfect scene where the hero goes into the mysterious house and brutally slaughtered by…. America shook his head. He shouldn't be scaring himself! He watched way too many horror movies. Still… Looking around, the boxes would be the perfect place to put a dead body inside….America realized something. Russia was here to kill Vietnam and put her inside a box!

" VIETNAM!" He screamed, cupping his mouth with his hands. No answer.

"VIETNAM!"He repeated.

" America?" America responded to his name and whirled around to find Russia suddenly behind him. America stumbled back from shock.

"D-dude, don't do that…" He chuckled weakly. Russia had a smile on, except, it didn't give off the smiley feel. America's heart skipped a beat and once he felt his heartbeat return back to normal he stood up straight.

"Where's Vietnam?" He asked, trying to sound brave.

"Right here." She stepped sideways so she wasn't hidden behind the taller Russian man and gave America a funny look." Why are you here?"

_I'm here to save you from Russia._ America couldn't just say that. He needed a plan to tell her the plan in secret." Glad to see your safe!" He was just going to just avoid the question until he thought of a good lie.

"Why wouldn't she be safe, America? I'm here." The eerily cheerful voice said. "Uh, no reason…." America replied nervously.

Russia giggled (which made America shudder) and smiled again. "Would you like to help us America?"

"Sure, dude."

Vietnam furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure Russia? He would probably just-"

"Huh?" America grinned at her.

"….Never mind."

Still grinning, America threw his arm around Vietnam and dragged her over to a dark corner quickly.

" Eh? Where did you go guys?"

America watched Russia wander around and gasped when he disappeared into the darkness suddenly. He sat down behind the box and pulled on Vietnam's hand to signal she should too. Giving a sigh, Vietnam crouched down beside him.

" Russia is gonna kill you! We have to get out of here! I'll help you cus that's what a hero does!" He whispered urgently into her ear.

"America, that's just silly."

"Shhh!"

She sighed again and whispered. "I happened to walk by him. And he told me to help him find something in here. "

"Did he tell you what to find?"

" Well, um no." America opened his mouth to say something but Vietnam quickly interrupted, "But he isn't going to kill me!"

"Found you."

America and Vietnam shrieked as the Russian came out of nowhere.

Russia smiled at their reaction. "Now help me, da?"

"Y-yeah." America replied with a weak grin. "What do you want us to do?"

"Lift the boxes and put them over there." The Russian pointed to an area filled with crates and then to an empty area.

"Why do you want us to do that dude?" America replied cautiously. He would have to find a chance to escape later.

"It wouldn't be fun to ruin the surprise." Russia smiled again which made America shudder.

America gave an alarmed look to Vietnam who had a blank expression.

* * *

He wasn't jealous. No. He was not jealous of the creepy country. Sure, Russia was lifting five crates with ease and Vietnam was gawking at him , but America wasn't that jealous. He just had to lift more than Russia.

"Hey, Vietnam! Look!" He aimed for the pile that was stacked with six boxes. See?" He said as he lifted them up.

"Great." She answered without even looking.

America pouted and set the stack of wooden boxes on the ground. He put three more boxes on top of it. Grunting, he lifted the boxes up struggling to move toward the Vietnamese girl. "V-Vietnam l-look!" He said desperately. Actually, it came out more of a plead.

"Good job America." Russia looked down at him carrying ten boxes. It looked like….he was smirking?

"T-thanks." He muttered back as a reply and glared at the Russian's face. He wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

Getting an evil idea, America used all his strength to stand up straight and threw all nine boxes on top of Russia's stack. By either sheer luck or deadly accuracy the boxes landed where he wanted it adjusted his glasses and smirked at Russia but it faded away as Russia carried them away with ease.

" What the-" he gasped as he watched the man carry a stack that almost touched the ceiling.

"Vietnam!~ Lemme help you!" America grabbed the boxes she was carrying and set them down for her.

"I appreciate it, America. But I can do it myself."

" No no no no. Let me help you like a hero is suppose to do!"

"No I can do it myself." She picked up a box.

"Let me help you." He grabbed it from her and winked cutely.

"No I-" A realizing look flashed on her face before saying, "Alright, do your heroic deeds."

" Haha! I will!" He winked again.

"Vietnam, I will help you carry that." It was the creepy dude again. America really didn't like him today. He glared daggers at Russia as he got a hold of the boxes Vietnam was carrying.

"Ah but I can-".

"No, I insist Vietnam."

America cut in front of Vietnam. "Hey Russia! My bud! I'll help you!" He snatched the boxes away from the Russian's man hands.

"Oh ok. Thank you, America. It's good to see we are friends." He smiled.

"Haha friends…"

* * *

"Hey look dudes! We're done! Yeah, party!" A half-hearted cheer came from America after they were done clearing the area. Behind all the boxes was a mysterious steel door. It gave of a suspicious vibe and America was scared of it.

" Da, I am very happy you helped me. I need to go inside the door."

Vietnam walked up to the door and rattled the knob. "It won't open" she stated the obvious and turned to Russia. "Do you have a key or anything?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "It won't open? Let me try." His violet eyes glinted dangerously and it made Vietnam automatically back away from him. Once she was close enough America hugged her arm. He was scared what Russia was about to do.

America blinked once and Russia had an iron pipe. He closed his eyes and heard a clang and opened his eyes to see the iron door gone. America eyes widened.

"Oh my god, dude! How'd ya do that? That was so cool!" New found respect for Russia was found in America.

Vietnam pried her arm from America's grasp and gave him a funny look." What are you saying?" She hissed.

Unfortunately for her, America to excited to hear her."You were just like BAM! And the door went flying!" He scooted over to where Russia was who looked somewhat confused and surprised. He put his arm around him. "Dude, you can be my awesome new sidekick."

Russia had his usual eerie smile. "Da, thank you America."

Vietnam couldn't believe what was happening. The idiot just had seen Russia hit a steel door with a pipe that came out of nowhere and he wanted him to be his sidekick in his hero fantasies? She couldn't have swore she saw dry blood on Russia's pipe! The guy could potentially damage them (since they couldn't technically be killed) and he thought it was cool? And what was inside that dark room?

Vietnam motioned America to the door of the warehouse. The atmosphere suddenly got very strange and it was making her feel nervous. "America!"

America ignored her and continued to blab on about the 'heroic stuff they could do'. Vietnam tapped her foot rapidly trying to think about what to do. She stopped tapping her foot when she thought of something.

She wasn't good at acting, but the dense idiot wouldn't even know she was.

She fell onto the floor overdramatically. Holding her foot, she spoke loudly in a monotone." Ahh. My foot is in pain… help."

"Vietnam!" Just like she thought her would.

"Ah it hurts." She said as America ran over to her in a second and burrowed her head onto his chest. "It's gonna be alright! I'll help you!" He said, as he patted her hair and decided sniffed it. Her hair smelled like a kind of flower. Yeah, it was a little perverted and creepy, but he had an opportunity and he grabbed it!

"Oh no! I can help you Vietnam, da?" Russia loomed over them holding his pipe. An ominous aura was surrounding him.

Vietnam, terrified shot straight up with America doing the same after. She took a few steps back. "I feel better now! "

Russia pointed toward the dark room that they uncovered. "Come inside. There is medicine to help you."

"Uh, no thanks dude." America said quickly and looked at his imaginary watch." Oh look at the time, we gotta go! See ya Russia!"

"Oh ok, bye bye my friends." He waved at the retreating two and went inside the room. America waved back at him before Vietnam pushed him so he would go faster.

* * *

America watched the determined Vietnam go through the forest. It was just them alone. "Hey…." He said slowly.

Whacking a branch out of her way, she answered without looking back. "What is it?"

"I was really showoffy today, right?"

"Uh,yes..."

"YEAHHHHHHH!" America cheered loudly. Vietnam shot him a menacing glare that told him to shut up, and he did.

* * *

**Yay~ It's done. Send in suggestion if you want. ( It's gonna take me awhile to write it though -_-) Please review!~ AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	7. The Childlike Way

**Hi everyone!~ I'm sorry for my slow updates. I can't say they'll get better, because my mom is making me go to summer school. I hope your summers are better than mine. T^T**

**Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and favoriting this story!~ It means a lot to me! ^.^**

**BTW I'm trying to find a cover image for this. And I have no clue how this thing works(I'm not good with technology) I can't go on Google and take some random image right?**

**The Child-like Way:Suggested by ****Jenni N**

It was one of those days when you had nothing to do, and your bed felt slightly more comfortable than usual. Also, coming home late contributed to the fact that Vietnam just wanted to stay in bed. So when she heard knocking at her front door she ignored it at first. Groaning as the knocking continued, she burrowed her face into her soft pillow, hoping that whoever was at the door would go away. Instead of the knocking going away, it grew louder. Giving up, Vietnam kicked her blanket off and grabbed a random jacket in her closet, and threw it over her shirt. She traipsed over to the door, and opened it glaring at the knocker.

"Hello Vietnam." Vietnam dropped her glare as she saw who was greeting her; Japan.

He noticed the usual serious look in her eyes was replaced with drowsy ones."Did I wake you up? I apologize if I did!"

"No, its ok," She replied. Japan rarely came to her house, and when he did, it was usually for an important reason." Why are you here?"

"I need you to come with me."

Before she could react to what was happening, Japan grabbed Vietnam's wrist and pulled her out of her house.

* * *

_Ring,ring,ring._

Unfortunately for America the phone happened to be right by his ear, since he was up late last night calling people to brag about his heroic deeds. He pushed the phone off the couch he had slept on for the night.

Oh crap.

He just pushed the phone off the couch.

He heard the light thud of his cell phone hitting the ground, and bent down to go check on it. America let out a sigh of relief; his phone was okay. Checking the caller ID, he noticed it was Japan and answered.

"SUP!" America said cheerfully.

"_America?" _The Japanese man replied.

"That's me!"

"_I'm sorry if I woke you up b-"_

"No dude, it's cool!"

"_That's good to hear. Anyways, would you mind going to the park later? Bring the book a-"_

"No not at all! Why? Oh do you need a hero? Cus I'll be there pronto!"

"America?" Hello?" Japan called out for America, but he was too late, for America had already hung up.

* * *

Deciding that Japan had called him for an urgent matter, America rushed out of his front door. _What did Japan want me to bring?...he said the book….Oh the book!_ He thought as he reentered his house to go get it.

* * *

Walking toward the park, America decided to skim through the page Japan wanted him to see.

**The Child-like Way**

**It can be cute if you act child-like.**

**Be clumsy.**

**Complain a lot about things, but not too much.**

Confused, America closed the book. Childish way? Why did Japan tell him to come? Why did he tell him to bring the book? Questions were jumbled up in America's head and it was giving him a headache. He sat down on the bench and noticed that Vietnam was on the other side of the bench. Now he understood why Japan called him to come!

"Vietnam!" He started to poke her shoulder, grinning.

She brushed his hand away and frowned." Did you see Japan anywhere? He dropped me off here and left."

"Nope. Hey let's go get ice cream!" America yelled boisterously, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the bench. He walked a couple inches, dragging her along and tripped. Or at least pretended too. He was pretty good at acting in his opinion.

"OWW!"

Vietnam stood there staring at the American on the ground, who let go of her arm. She never knew America as the clumsy type. It happened so fast; one second she was being dragged over to the ice cream stand, the next, America was on the ground.

He got up and grabbed her arm again, and started making ungainly movements to the ice cream stand.

"Are you drunk?" Vietnam said crossly, snatching her arm away from him.

America blinked and started chuckling. "I ain't drunk! Haha!"

She observed him with a stern gaze, and America laughed weakly. She sighed before saying, "You can go buy your ice cream. I don't want any."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't want any."

"You're denying that you do!" He whined and pouted.

Vietnam deadpanned." I don't want ice cream."

America laughed, and she frowned," I don't get what's so funny."

"Me either."

* * *

Vietnam crossed her arms across her chest, and sat on the bench. America told her to wait to there for a surprise. Moments later, the America ran towards her with two cones of something very expected; ice cream. One cone had about 10 scoops of the dessert, each a different color and it tilted to one side like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The other one was just a one scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Then he fell on the ground and the taller ice cream toppled down and splattered around him. Vietnam got up and ran over to him, still shocked from the scene. America looked around the mess, he meant to fall, but he didn't mean to drop his ice cream! Crestfallen he got up and gave Vietnam the ice cream him bought for her. At least this one didn't drop.

Vietnam darted her eyes at America and then at the ice cream he was handing to her. "Keep it." America stared at her. She gave a small smile to him, "I didn't want it anyway."

"THANK YOU!" America cheered and tackled her with a hug, and dropped the other ice cream. "Crap."

**Well there's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I'm a sucky writer xD**

**Please review for more~ And can someone help me with the image thing? I don't get it…**


	8. The Gentlemanly Way

**The Gentleman Way: Suggested by ****xXMyOwnWayXx**

**OMG OMG THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW PEOPLE! You ALL are too kind! T^T**

**Richo: Thank you!**

**So for like the pictures, I can take like a random google image and say where i go it from and it'll be okay?**

**ruru-la****: I put England and France in this haha,**

* * *

America's phone rang while he was walking around outside. He answered it with a cheery voice, "HEY!"

_"Hello, it's me Japan. For the next page in the book I gave you, it's blank. "_

America took the book out and flipped to the page. At the top it said **'the Gentleman Way'** and the only thing below said, '**Vietnam is outside today later at night. I told her you would take her to dinner'**.

_"I thought France and England would be better in helping you, so why don't you ask ONE of them?_"

"Alright, thanks!" America said, and then hung up. Then he quickly texted _both_ England and France about meeting him outside to help him be a gentleman.

* * *

"America!"

Wearily, America opened his blue eyes slowly and saw an ecstatic England in front of him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"AHH!" He yelped and nearly fell off the bench he had dozed off in. England had only frowned for the past few months and the smile looked nearly alien on him.

England ignored his former colony's outburst and kept smiling."You finally want to learn how to be gentleman! I've wanted years- no decades for you to say that!"

"Uh, yeah… Hey, do me a favor and stop smiling, it's creeping me out."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just so-"

"Bonjour!"

"Happy…"England muttered as the Frenchman came into sight."What's he doing here?" He hissed at America.

"He invited me here, so I can teach him how to be a gentleman. Now, why are you here?" France said with a frown.

England scowled." I came to teach him the _true _way of a gentleman."

The atmosphere grew tenser with each word that was being spoken. America, oblivious to the atmosphere said, "Hurry up, I need to go somewhere soon and be a gentleman with a girl. Both of you can help me or something."

"There is no way I'm doing anything with him!" The two older nations yelled simultaneously, glaring and pointing at each other.

England then quickly turned to France and sucker punched him in the stomach. France let out a cry and a string of curse words in French as he fell to his knees clutching his stomach. The Englishman smirked down at him and walked over to America.

"When you want to be gentlemanly to a lady, you must protect her from perverted people."England said coolly and glanced at France, who in return glared daggers at him from the ground.

"Dude…That was awesome! Ya know, I always thought you were kinda weak-"

England furrowed his eyebrows together, "Weak?" A hand placed itself on his shoulder."Yes, mon amour. You are weak."

"Frog? You've recovered?" England turned around and threw his arm out to hit France but France easily dodged it and caught his hand.

"My dear America, when you meet the lady you must kiss her hand delicately." France brought his lips toward England's hand.

"DON"T. YOU. DARE!"He yelled in horror and pushed the Frenchman's face away.

America finished cleaning his glasses and put them back on his face."And then?"

"Don't do what that cheesy monkey said! You need to open doors for her and protect her like a true gentleman!" England shouted as France grabbed his sandy colored hair and pulled it.

"Have your arms around her!" France yelled and cried out 'My beautiful face!' as a kick from England hit his head.

America chewed on his hamburger he got out of his pocket and waved at the fighting two goodbye."Okray!I'mna gro now! Gorta meet Biatnim!Sea wa!"(Okay! I'mma go now! Gotta meet Vietnam! See ya!")

England called after him, "Don't talk with your mouth full! We can't understand you!" Then he turned to France, "Who did he say he was going to meet?" France shrugged in response.

America was wearing a black tuxedo and drove by an old blind man, an old lady walking slowly, an old man in a wheelchair, and an old lady waking quickly, all heading the same way. It was probably bingo night or something. Then he passed by a Vietnamese girl with a blank look on her face._ Was that her?_ America thought as he shifted the gear to reverse and drove back to the Vietnamese girl.

"Vietnam?" America asked and rolled down his window. She was wearing a simple blue dress reaching to her knees and her hair was still tied in its usual ponytail.

Vietnam snapped out of her daze and looked at America who stared at her. She blushed. Taiwan and Japan had made her wear a dress and she wasn't use to wearing…. something so girly.

America grinned, "You look pretty!"

"T-thank you…You look pretty- I-I mean handsome as well."

"Thanks!"America grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly. Vietnam widened her eyes, surprised and left her hand dangling in the air. America fumbled with the handle of the door and pushed it open. He led Vietnam to the other side of his car and opened the door to the passenger seat for her. After she sat down, he closed the door and walked over to the other side and sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh my God….W-what's?" Vietnam mumbled shocked at what was behind them.

America turned around to look at what she was shocked about. Behind them were 15 bags of burgers from Royal Burgers. "Oh that's our dinner."

"T-that?"

"Yup," America said, as he gave a bag to Vietnam and took one for himself. Vietnam took out the burger and ate it with an emotionless face.

Gingerly, America reached out his arm to put around Vietnam. Immediately, the Asian country shot him a strange look and America, embarrassed, pretended to mess with the rear mirror. Vietnam shrugged and continued to eat the burger with a deadpan face. America glanced at her unused hand near him and placed his hand on top of it casually. He couldn't he but let out a giggle when Vietnam didn't do anything about it.

* * *

"That was surprisingly good food." Vietnam said after they were done eating.

"Y-yeah." America was so focused on his hand on top of hers that he had forgotten to eat. Vietnam ate mostly all the burgers!

Vietnam kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me. Bye." Then she left America who was wide-eyed and blushing.

* * *

**MY GOSH. I FELT SO AWKWARD TYPING THAT SMALL KISS SCENE. I DON"T KNOW WHY I I'M SO WERID xD Sorry if there's errors in this. I usually can't notice them cus im lazy.**

**Please review! If you review then theres a chance I'll update faster *wink wink***

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!~**


	9. The Tsundere Way

** TSUNDERE WAY: suggested by ****Jenni N**

**(I still need to finish the last two chapters of your story :D)**

**I've been waiting to write this chappie .and I don't think that it came out good…How long has it been…. A month? IM SO SORRY GUYS! AND I DON'T OWN HETALIA.(forgot to say that disclaimer ^.^;; awhile ago.)**

**ruru-la**** : I'm planning to write a chapter about that!~ ;D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm sure that everyone else wants to hurry up and finish this story, and I will try my best ;D so no more suggestion please~ **

"**The Tsundere Way." **America read out loud inside his car. He had gone inside because he had forgot his jacket there. Strangely, the book was flipped to a page and a single pink flower was next to the jacket.

**England is a tsundere for example.**

So he just had to look and act like England? The eyebrows probably gave England tsundere powers. America looked around his car, until he found a brown marker under a seat. He grinned, and started drawing 3 lines under his eyebrows. He looked at the rear mirror; two squiggly lines had combined together to make one squiggly line, and the other line was a bit too long.

"I look just like Iggy!" He said admiring his work of art.

**Vietnam should be at a playground today napping. Give her the flower with tsundereness.**

**1: When giving someone something, you need to say that you had too many. Make it seem like it wasn't that special.**

**2: If they say something nice to you, say "whatever."**

With a determined look in his eyes, America gripped the steering wheel and started up his car.

The playground was empty today, except for a child sliding down the red slides. His parents were watching him from afar. Vietnam couldn't help but smile at the child's screams of laughter. She was sitting on a bench under a lone tree. A nice gentle breeze blew on her face and she closed her eyes, enjoying the wind.

"Hey I got you this thing because I grew too many!" America yelled when he saw the Vietnamese girl's figure from afar. He started running towards her, grinning widely.

"Here you go!" America said and placed the flower on her lap.

Vietnam, who was still processing at what was happening, looked at his "eyebrows"."W-what is on your face?"

"Oh these? I'm copying England's eyebrows! "

Vietnam let her mouth drop open for a second."W-why?"

"To help me get into character," America stated bluntly and pointed at the flower on her lap. Vietnam, now noticing the flower, widened her eyes."Is this a pink lotus? "

"I dunno. I think Japan- I m-mean, yeah it is. I had too many so I gave you one. "America smirked at what he said. It was very tsundereish!

"Thank you." Vietnam said, with a faint smile on her face.

America grinned at her, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand."No pro - no, I m-mean whatev- no, um, "America contemplated on what to say and knitted his eyebrows. He couldn't make himself say "whatever".

Vietnam interrupted his thinking. "You should wash off that marker. It looks…weird."

"HAHAHAHA! I will!"

**HONESTLY, I had no idea how to finish this chapter so I'm sorry about the awkward ending. Please review~**

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.**


End file.
